Sibling Rivalry
by GhostChilli
Summary: Wednesday and Pugsley are now almost late teens and have changed quite a bit. Instead of making other people's lives miserable, they have suddenly decided to turn on each other with more violent attacks. As they battle for domination, they are unaware of a sudden unknown danger in which neither sibling is exempt from..
1. Chapter 1

Important note: This series is going to be rather dark. It isn't going to be the usual goofy Addams. So it's M for a reason. Many reasons actually. If this thought makes you uneasy, please do not read. This idea came to me a while back when I was reading another fanfic about a year ago that was eventually (and unfortunately) deleted by the author. So I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this and I will upload more chapters as I go along. Please do not ask when a chapter will be uploaded next. It's going to take time and muse. Otherwise, enjoy this dark fanfic.

Wednesday suddenly awoke from her disturbing dream and breathed heavily. Lightning lit up her room and even further drove her into fear. Fear. The one emotion she hated, and to make it worse, she was afraid of something she would've never thought would disturb her. The only things that disturbed her was the original sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, but this time, it was a dark dream that frightened her. For the first time her life, she was afraid of something dark and gruesome. She bit her lip, she vowed as a young girl that she'd never fear of the dark, evil, and morbid.

 _The dark is your ally, on your side! Stop this nonsense! There is nothing to be afraid of._

She finally convinced herself to reclaim her dignity and laid back down, enjoying the darkening storm. She crossed her arms in a funeral manor and closed her eyes. She was still breathing. Couldn't sleep. Typical. She grunted in annoyance and sat up again, her long raven black hair flowing back behind her. She had stopped putting it in braids years ago, for she was now seventeen and her body was maturing, making her look more and more like a much younger version of Morticia, her mother. She slipped out of her bed and slowly began walking to her room mirror. She was very curious about her maturing body and it's new shape. She slipped off the straps of her night gown and stared at her large breasts that were once flat and painless without the worry of bobbing and popping out of clothes. She couldn't help but to slowly touch and feel them. She noticed that when she did, a new yet strange feeling came over her. It felt a bit painful at first when she squeezed, but she began to enjoy it. After all she liked pain. A small smile began to form on her face as she squeezed her large soft nipple harder and played with it. Now her paranoid emotion evolved into a pleasurable one as she breathed softly and played with herself. She almost began to lightly moan until she heard a clanging noise of metal that nearly made her jump out of her skin. She quickly threw back on her straps and turned to where she heard the noise.

"Who's there?!" she demanded. She waited for a reply. But only silence except for the rain and thunder.

"You don't scare me!" she tried sounding intimidating, but was clearly distressed. She was sick of the cat mouse game with her fear and summoned her infamous nerve and began walking to her door and opened it. No one. Perhaps it was Lurch having another sleep walk night.

 _Yes, it must be Lurch. I guess mother and father forgot to chain him down again.._ she couldn't help but to giggle. She walked down the dark hallway. She needed something small in her stomach to get to sleep again. She walked to the dim kitchen and took out a bottle of vodka, an egg, and a dark poison. She carefully broke the egg and put it's content in a crystal skull-like glass and then the vodka, following it with several drops of the poison. She used a glass stir and mixed the liquids until it was a grey color. She bit her lower lip, thinking about how she really wanted to sleep with no more interruptions. She poured in several more drops of the poison and stirred until it was close to a black color. She downed the drink and savored the taste, waiting for it to take affect in her. And soon it was. She now felt relaxed and soon was heading down the dark corridors once again back to her room.

She yawned, feeling her heartbeat slow until she noticed something that once again worried her. Lurch's room was closed. There was no way he could've gotten out. She walked further down to the corridor to inspect what the noise could've been. She approached her brother's room door. It was slightly cracked. She narrowed her eyes. Was he toying with her earlier? She peaked through the door. The skeletons hanging from the spikes on the ceiling were lightly rattling from the thunder. The oversized dark bed was undone, messed with, but empty. Where was her brother? She frowned. Why would she care? It was rather normal for him to be wandering around outside during storms, he was probably at the swamp playing with the crocodile. She sighed and walked back to her dark room. The drink she made must've been stronger than she anticipated. She suddenly felt dizzy. She tried laying on her bed but ended up falling on it. Her muscles were sore, it hurt just to move them. She would usually enjoy this kind of strange situation but that fear was coming back. Something wasn't right. She tried curling into the fetal position but she was too…weak. Soon everything was black.

Wednesday awoke feeling sore on her upper part of her body. It felt like someone had beaten her in her sleep. She felt bruised and violated. Her muscles were sore as if she had worked out for hours on end. She got up from her bed and her legs quivered. She again felt watched along with dirty as if she sweated all night. No matter how much she like wallowing, she hated being dirty. She sighed and walked weakly to her wardrobe. The house had many secrets and passages. She moved a sinister tombstone from the corner of the closet and a small walkway appeared. She slowly passed through it and eventually ended up in the garden. She was in a closed area and found the fountain she was looking for. She turned the head of a gargoyle statue and the fountain bubbled and steamed. She slipped off her gown and stepped in. It felt so good and comforting.. She tilted her head back and watched the sky. The clouds moved quickly. Remnants of last night's storm. Small drops of what was left in the silvery clouds fell upon the glass of the cover. Wednesday took a deep breath and began to think deep as she soaked in the fogged fountain. Ever since she hit puberty her mind had been filled with new strange emotions. When she was still a young minor, all that went through her mind was dark deeds with no worries and ever since she hit age thirteen, new thoughts constantly invaded her mind. And it was frustrating. Yes, being a kid was so much simpler. Perhaps things would be easier if she was an only child. Pugsley had also changed rather dramatically. No longer was he a plump boy with an innocent yet disturbing mind. He had actually lost quite a bit of weight and was now slim. His hair darkened like his fathers and he grew it out a bit. He had become darker and more violent and obsessed with dangerous things and finding victims to test on. Of course mother and father didn't care, they were more proud. Gomez began teaching his son how to duel with many different weapons. Wednesday on the other hand had no idea that her older brother would turn out this way. She thought he would become more like Uncle Fester. Yes another Uncle Fester. Wednesday turned her body so she was able to rest her arms on the edge of the fountain with her chin on her hands while she stayed in deep thought. Still thinking about how much Pugsley resembled Fester as a young child. To the point where..where it was as if Fester was Pugsley's sire himself. Wednesday giggled at this dark joke, but she knew Morticia would never do that to her husband. Gomez was Pugsley's father and now growing up, he was resembling him more and more, though in darker ways. But what of Wednesday herself? What was going on with her strange dreams? If she had to be honest with herself, it actually wasn't the first time she's scared herself like this. She had a similar dream a while back. Certainly she wasn't hitting some phase where her nerve was being lost? Perhaps she could always- Suddenly there was a loud sound of a statue busting on the cold stone ground. Wednesday nearly jumped out of her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there?" she demanded with deja vu filling her mind. This time she wasn't letting who ever it was go. She quickly grabbed her towel she brought and ran towards the sound. She saw a shadowy figure fleeing to a back door to the mansion. She quickly followed whoever it was but they vanished. Wednesday was losing her temper and she was about to take an axe off from the wall until she saw Lurch tending to the weeds and thorns on the hanging pots.

"Lurch!" the giant turned and curiously looked at her. Wednesday took a breath to calm her nerves. She didn't want to take her frustration out on Lurch as he clearly didn't deserve it.

"Did you see anyone strange go in the house?" Lurch wouldn't miss anyone if they ran inside, but Lurch only shook his head and answered with a low, disappointed grunt. Wednesday bit her lower lip, growing impatient with the weird events that was happening to her. She slipped passed several strangler plants and went back through the passage that lead to her room. She saw that her brother's room was now closed this time. She was done wasting time for the day, she went back to her room and changed into some fresh clothes before joining her mother in the living room for some breakfast.

"Oh dear, can you please close the curtains? I will not have that LIGHT spilling into the living room.." Morticia asked her daughter. Wednesday quickly pulled the dark drapes shut, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"Ahh, much better! Wednesday, would you like some lunch with me and 'mama?" Wednesday almost jumped. _Lunch?_ Certainly it was morning wasn't it? She looked at the big grandfather clock in the room. The big hand was pointing to the large "1". Wednesday... _overslept_? But she never oversleeps! She always woke up early! Her heart raced as she realized this. Too many strange things were happening so fast and she didn't like it. The small streak of fear was returning within her core.

 _No! There's a perfectly good reason why I overslept. It had to be the drink I made last night...it was strong._

It was a good reason. She HAD poured an excessive amount of poison within the drink. Yes, Wednesday just wasn't use to the strength and it knocked her out, therefore, she overslept. This reasoning calmed her pulse as she adjusted to the real time of the day.

"Uhh..sure. What's for lunch?" It usually wasn't a question she would ask but her mother didn't seem to mind.

"Well..due to the horribly processed and unhealthy ingredients in most foods today, I'm thinking about just ordering take out." Wednesday smiled for the first time today.

"But 'mama's garden has greenery that's ready to be picked. So we can add that to it or just make a small snack out of the poison ivy." It was a tasty idea, but the moment Wednesday felt a small cramp in her stomach, she didn't feel up to a lot of food.

"I guess I'll just make a small snack.." Wednesday ended up only taking two bites out of the poison thorn salad she had made. She dumped the rest in Fester's bath water he was preparing and decided to pay the family cemetery a visit. Perhaps a nice meditation around death would bring her back to her normal attitude. She came across Debbie's grave and grew a smirk. Finally, a nice memory to relive. The dumb slut, Debbie that wanted the family's wealth. Poor Fester, having to put up with her until she accidentally electrocuted herself. A nice ending. To Wednesday at least. Her parents DID discuss how Debbie would've made a nice psychopath edition to the family every now and then, but she would always remain in the hearts of the Addams. The young Wednesday hated Debbie and didn't care for her death and absence, but now, Wednesday could see her in a different level now. She admired Debbie's ability to act out so many different innocent women and lure in desperate men with manipulation. Then she took the fortune and killed them swiftly without being caught. Granted, she was still sloppy, but Wednesday still liked her intentions.

Wednesday reached down and picked out a flower from deadly night shade that was growing in the damp ground. She gently set it on the top of the Debbie's tombstone. This would be the very first kind deed Wednesday has done for Debbie, even if she was dead.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" She heard a low sneering voice from above. Wednesday almost jumped. Almost. She slowly turned to the all-too-familiar voice that belonged to Pugsley, who was sitting in a branch in a nearby dead tree. There was something black in his mouth. He pulled it out, revealing it to be a black feather. He kept chewing on..something. Whatever it was, it was crunchy. Wednesday had an idea of what it was if the feather hadn't given it away. She saw a trickle of blood spill down the corner of his mouth as he smiled, showing his crimson-stained teeth to her. He was wearing his usual casual striped long-sleeve shirt and pants that resembled Gomez's outfits, though Pugsley's was a bit darker. How much he had changed..

"What do you want?" Wednesday asked in a very annoyed tone. Her day was becoming more and more bitter now that she had to put up with him. She kept watching him drop crushed feathers on the ground messily.

"You shouldn't make such strong drinks. Not without supervision." He giggled in a dark tone as he swung his leg over the branch and wiggled them in a childish manner. Wednesday didn't have to wonder why he was awake last night. It was normal, but why spy on her?

"Why were you watching me? Didn't you have anything better to do? I thought you prefer being outside during storms." Wednesday softly folded her arms. She showed no expressions to her brother.

 _Show no fear._

She told herself in the far back of her mind. Seven years ago, she would dominate over Pugsley and he wouldn't dare test her like this.

 _The reality of change drilled into her. So many changes and she hated it._

Her grip on power between her and Pugsley was slipping away. She use to be able to give him a simple glare to put him back in his place, but now, he only smirked in a mocking way. No matter. She wasn't going to show her irritation in this minor "set back". Yes, this "rebellion" was certainly only temporary. Pugsley was in a state of rebellion like a child is to their parents. But that was usually just temporary. Most of the time, they only needed a reminder of who was in charge.

 _All he needed was a reminder..._

Her brain kept whispering to her conscience. But how exactly was she going to do it? Her usual intimidation was non-existent. She suddenly remembered the dagger she had that she always hid in her left sleeve. But would that be going too far? Perhaps not.

"Yea, well it's pretty entertaining watching you panic and freak out during the middle of the night. And here I thought you loved the stereotypical stormy night scene that's perfect for a...murder." Pugsley finished the last word in a deep purring motion.

"You're a fool. I still do. Why would I fear something that is my ally?" Wednesday broke her stone expression, narrowing her eyes.

"I beg to differ. I think I enjoyed watching you shiver as you walked through the hall and make your silly beverage just to get back to sleep. I must say, this new paranoia is a nice look on you." Pugsley met Wednesday's glare with his own, but with a mean smirk. Wednesday tried not to curl her lip but she couldn't help grinding her teeth. She didn't know how to answer this. Both Pugsley and Wednesday knew that there was a growing powder keg between them. It had been growing for years, and Pugsley seemed to know very well that all he needed was a good "match"..

"Who knew that my once dark and scary sister would morph into a helpless scared girl. Some people would call it normal maybe, but I call it typical bate for a maniac to slash into pieces. I mean, you also have the stereotypical slut victim thing down. I also saw you messing with yourself. You're practically perfect for the part! The whore always dies first!" This seem to make Wednesday finally snap. Within a flash, she quickly pulled out her dagger and before Pugsley knew what was happening, he heard the sound of fabric swiftly ripping along with the feeling of stinging hot pain of something sharp that was now deeply embedded in his left shoulder. He let out a wince, not expecting this to happen. He had forgotten that she had their father's talent in knife throwing..For a fraction of a second, Wednesday got her satisfaction of reclaiming the crown in this sibling domination. My how it felt good to finally see a look of fear, terror, and pain in her brother after so long of feeing personally threatened, but the relief was extremely short lived, for he didn't crumble completely. The look of sudden fear and pain in his wide eyes were replaced with sheer annoyance yet there was a fire of excitement within them. Without making another sound of discomfort, he grabbed the end of the dagger and steadily pulled it out of his shoulder. Wednesday could hear the slick noises of his blood that spilled out with the knife, and then she saw it trail down his sleeve. He waved the tip of the bloodied knife, which now looked like it had jam on it, in a motion that was similar to a parent waving their index finger at a misbehaving child. He then jumped from the branched and landed hard ground as he faced Wednesday, who was several feet away from him and still glaring unafraid. _Or was she?_ Dark circles formed under his eyes that were now filled with a morbid hunger as his darkened hair fell a bit in front of his face. He looked like a psychopath..


	3. Chapter 3

Pugsley has always liked parasites and vermin. They were unique to be fond of. But it was mostly because of their history that had always stuck the interest to Pugsley. Parasites were annoying creatures that sucked life and nutrients from their host. This simple fact tickled Pugsley in a way to where he couldn't help but giggle to himself whenever he reminded himself of it. But he liked vermin more. Vermin, whether they be roaches, rodents, or any kind of common hated creature, always gave off the emotion of annoyance and hatred the moment a person saw them. And even though they would try desperately to rid them, the vermin would appear again at some point, and usually in greater numbers. He liked collecting shells of dead bugs, similar to typical beetle collections. His hopes were to always find the biggest and most weird-looking ones that would send sheer terror through people with phobias. He wasn't a dirty child, no! He was very clean and hygienic, but everyone had their hobbies.

Wednesday has always liked horses, but only certain kinds. She always watched the old movies of damsels in distress with a villain on horseback. Usually a large dark horse that gave off every vibe that it was unsafe and on the evil side with its master. And no matter what happens to the actors, tragedy or fight, the equines were always unscathed. One of Wednesday's dream gifts was a large horse, preferably clydesdale or shire, with a shiny black coat resembling spilled oil that she could calmly ride throughout the gloomy fields around her family's property. However this was an idea that seemed like the cliche of a little girl wanting a pony, which Wednesday hated. Therefore, she never shared this want with anyone, especially not her brother. She had thought of getting herself a diary but the horrors of possibly having a family member find it and expose her secrets shook her to the very core. She was thankful she had decided to dismiss the idea. Most likely because of the way her older brother had changed. He wasn't much of a threat when they were young, even if he DID know her secrets, but she could only imagine how he would react now if he got a hold of something like a diary of hers. He would have her by the throat. It wasn't happening obviously but the sheer thought of what COULD have been still haunted the girl. Another secret that Wednesday kept locked deep in her mind was that she was rather fond of her brother's new "look". How could someone who had once been pudgy and pathetic turn the complete opposite? He was now something that Wednesday always liked in a male. Probably too much. Every now and then, a voice in her head would mock her that she should "be careful of what she wished for." Why? Because when the siblings were much younger, Wednesday had actually wished many times to several graves and gargoyles that she had a more morbid older brother. She would ponder on the thought if her wish had really come true and was starting to back fire. On crazy nights, she would actually blame herself for the way Pugsley turned out. She would mentally yell at herself for making such wishes.

 _I wanted him to be morbid and dark, but no over power ME! I'M the most feared sibling! The most feared one in this house! He can't take that from me!_ She would mentally yell to herself.

Or perhaps Pugsley was a late bloomer with his nerve. Wednesday remembered how frustrated her older brother would get when she would take the wheel of any situation and overturn it. Though he never objected. However he WOULD get disturbing looks on his face when he was angry with his sister, but that was it. He never acted upon it. Until he started hitting puberty. Whatever the reason may be, there had to be an authority between the siblings and it was obvious that Wednesday no longer had the power she use to. And everyone, including her own parents seemed to know this, but they did nothing. No one was going to aid Wednesday. She was on her own, and out of all of the situations throughout her life where she was on her own, she had never felt more threatened than she did now.

The cool evening air was crisp and fueled by the new set of thick clouds that had rolled in. It was late fall, so it had been cool, however this particular day seemed to lack any warmth. Even the crows sitting in the nearby dead trees ruffled their feathers and huddled together to share body heat. The two sibling's pupils were locked on each other like powerful magnets. For a few minutes, they said nothing to each other. Neither of them even blinked. Pugsley was first to break the statue resemblance as he brought the dripping knife to his lips which had formed a childish smile. He waved the sharp end of the weapon again.

"My my..aren't you a bit too old for your knife throwing nonsense?" He folded his free arm under the other that had the knife in its hand. He even began tapping his left foot. His whole impression looked like someone scolding an anklebiter. This tease was deeply annoying to Wednesday but she kept calm for the time being. She cocked her head to the side in her infamous pose as she raised a brow.

"Aren't you a bit too old for your face to still be lacking facial hair?" She couldn't help but to smirk at this deep insult. Pugsley's foot stopped moving and for a split second, his left eye twitched, but Wednesday saw it. She knew that her sharp needles had sunken deep into him, though he hid his emotions well... but not well enough. Her smirk turned into a smile. She didn't know how fast Pugsley had come after her until she felt the blade of the dagger slide through her throat in only milliseconds before it had left her body. Fast enough to where the blood that had begun spilling from her neck looked like a delayed reaction. Wednesday slightly grunted in reaction and fell to her hands and knees. She slapped her hand on the large cut and felt the warmth of her own blood pool over her. She choked and coughed several times, spitting out beads of red that resembled rubies. What would've eventually killed a normal person, soon left Wednesday. The Addams weren't normal people. They didn't have a specific "label" for what kind of people they really were. Some people would say "immortal" which was fitting, though they COULD die, but not in the common ways other people could. They had abilities and powers that not many people in history had, but it still didn't pin point a specific name to put on them. Many just went with, "monsters".

Wednesday's body did not shut down. It took a minute or two but the flooding of her throat subsided. She was now able to breath properly and speak. She didn't look up. She only stared at her brother's feat.

"Attacking me while I'm unarmed..A cowardly move..I must say I'm disappointed in you, Pugsley.." She gripped a large jagged stone as she put her drenched hand back on the ground.

"Must I remind you..that YOU threw this thing FIRST, sister _dear_?" Wednesday didn't see Pugsley's expression after this sentence, but she had a feeling that he was sneering. Wednesday picked her head up just a few centimeters, staring at Pugsley's ankles. She squeezed the jagged stone in her red hand hard as she smashed it into his right ankle with lightning speed. She heard him cry out in a low tone as his legs instinctively bent, but she wasn't done. She finally lifted her head up and saw the pain twisting in her brother's face but she knew he was going to retaliate. However, before Pugsley could possibly stab Wednesday again, she hurled the rock with her abnormal strength, aiming at Pugsley's mouth. The boy now tasted earth along with bits of sediments. Then he tasted copper as his mouth was renewed with more blood that was now his own. He turned and spat out the stone, along with several bits of white pieces. Parts of his front teeth.

The sound of something metal hitting the pebbles and dirt rang in Wednesday's ears. Pugsley had dropped the dagger, but before she could even think about reaching for it, they both heard a loud howl that filled the air and fields. It was Fester. He usually did this when it was dinner time and their parents didn't want to yell for them. The two turned in the direction of the house, as if a bell rang to keep them from continuing their fight.

It was another normal evening for the Addams, even if the children were cut up and bloodied. Both teens wondered if their family would say anything after dragging themselves back to the house, but no one ever did. 'Mama set the table with Morticia, and put out the food. The adults served themselves the main course first and let the teenagers fill their plates up. Morticia put several side dishes on her plate and offered it to her still bleeding daughter who had yet to wash up and change clothes. Her day dress was now stained red on the collar. Gomez patted his son on the shoulder where Wednesday had plunged the dagger in. Of course the man got blood on his fingers but he casually wiped them off with his dinner napkin as if he was wiping off food that he had accidentally got on him. Then he rejoined the adults in random chatter. Pugsley's mouth was swollen and still dripping beads of blood. He had given up fiddling with the fork and trying to eat. Wednesday smirked but paid no attention to him. Though she had her own annoyance from the battle wounds as well. Every time she swallowed her food, her throat bled more, trailing down and caking onto the collar of her dress.

"Why aren't you two playing with your food?" Morticia asked, almost sternly. The teens reluctantly grabbed their forks and poked the meats and sides, watching the juices seep out.

"Now why aren't you _eating?"_ Their mother asked in a dryer tone. Wednesday and Pugsley looked at each other and then back at their mother.

"Are you not hungry?" They gave each other another glimpse and then shook their heads slowly. Morticia sighed and said nothing for a moment. She prodded her long fingernails on the table and finally broke the silence.

"Alright, take your plates and throw them in the kitchen. But I don't want to hear how hungry you are later." She watched her children pick up their plates and disappear. She held her breath, waiting for them to do as she told. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard the sound of china shattering against the wall of the kitchen. She continued talking with her 'mama and husband.


	4. Chapter 4

It only took half of the next day for both sibling's wounds to fully heal. But the fire was still there. Now that the match was lit, there was no stopping it. There was a strange silent truce between them for a very short time. Possibly so they could wait until they were in peak condition again. Whatever the reason, the short peace was paper-thin by the time night rolled around. Wednesday had a large carving knife in her hand as she walked passed the living room that held her parents who were chatting.

"Young lady.." Morticia's stern voice put a halt in Wednesday's actions. The girl turned to her disapproving mother. Her eyes were on the knife.

"Is that for your brother?" She asked, raising a brow, knowing her suspicions were correct, but wanted to hear the truth from her daughter herself. Wednesday only nodded her head. Morticia held out her hand.

"I don't think so." She waited for Wednesday to plop the knife in her hand, which happened without a fuss. Morticia put the knife on the arm of the sofa and began to blindly feel around _under_ the sofa with her right hand. Within a few seconds, she pulled out a massive machete and handed it to Wednesday. Her daughter accepted the weapon "upgrade" and continued to make her way upstairs as her parents continued with their conversations about Cousin It and their second child. Wednesday drowned out the worthless information and ran her fingernail along the large blade, slightly wearing it down. It didn't matter to her. Her plans of mimicking the typical silent killer murdering a victim in their bed were shattered when she heard the thunder rumble the massive house.

 _Fuck..._

She growled in her head. She knew Pugsley wasn't inside. And if he was, he'd disappear by now. He would now be in the storm. Out of Wednesday's reach. Her adrenaline had built up for nothing, but she wasn't going to let it just leak out of her. She wanted to spend it. No wasting..

She hurled the machete _hard._ It cut through the air and penetrated the wall. But not without slicing through the neck of a dark angel statue, rattling the nearby hanging portraits. The image of Pugsley being the victim of the machete throw was satisfying for only a second before the frustration of missing an opportunity returned within Wednesday's blood.

"I hope you're making progress up there." Morticia's voice stabbed through Wednesday's ears. The tone was identical to an impatient mother reminding her child of the chores they were to be doing. The head of the statue succumbed to gravity and quickly fell to the floor, smashing.

"Good." Morticia added one last time before moving to a different room with her husband. Wednesday sighed and left the blade within the wall as she entered her room, giving up for the night. She flipped on the light and was greeted with fresh blood smeared all over the walls and windows. The ceiling was sprinkled with drops and splatters like there was a large mutilation earlier. The scene was utterly gruesome. Several sprinkles of ruby even landed on her forehead.

She smiled in relief, glad that Lurch finished decorating her room for her. She wiped off the blood that had dripped on her and slowly got ready for bed. She put on her long dark night gown and pondered on if she needed extra help sleeping tonight. She didn't want to have another repeat of sleeping in..she eventually decided against it, taking her chances. She began pulling off the bed covers and screamed in terror at the unholy site before her on her bed.

By the following morning, the sky was still dark with clouds. This only helped Wednesday feel more comfortable as she burned her blankets and sheets...and her mattress. She had bathed in goat blood for three hours before she could leave the house comfortable. Luckily for her, it didn't take long to find the culprit of all this chaos that had unfolded. Pugsley huffed a large cigar near a dead tree when Wednesday approached, muttering a string of foul words directed towards him. Pugsley turned in her direction. Slightly. His eyes weren't on her but he had a satisfied smile on his face as he kept smoking the fat cigar.

"How did you even do it?.." Wednesday hated to feel amazed by the torture, but she was genuinely curious at how Pugsley pulled it off. Her brother tossed the remaining half of the cigar into the dead grass. He finally turned completely to her, giving her his undivided attention and held out his hands. They had red-stained bandages on them.

"Sometimes you gotta get your hands a little..dirty." He sneered.

"I picked the most vibrant ones, too. Carried them back. And I'm sure you can guess the rest." Pugsley had hiked quite a distance yesterday evening and picked many wild flowers, such as buttercups and...even a few lilies. Wednesday's face grew paler than usual at the new nerve and bravery Pugsley acquired. She was truly being challenged.

"Of course I had to boil the hands for a bit to purge myself. And yes..it was worth it." Wednesday wasn't sure how to follow up with that. She would've been stumped if she hadn't planned this out. Her hand had been behind her back the entire time. She now brought it out, along with the long slender sword she had been carrying. At lightening speed, she plunged it into Pugsley's gut, forcing him to the tree he was next to. How she loved stabbing..

Pugsley grunted from the sudden pain. He could never guess Wednesday's time with these things, and he certainly couldn't beat her speed. But this didn't mean that he would give her the upper-hand or gratification of dominating him. Puglsey's eyes re-darkened and stared at his sisters. It was a sinister wave of deja-vu. His hands gripped the blade but it was useless to try and pull it. Not to mention his bandaged hands wouldn't help any.

"Really, Wednesday? When are you going to give up the knife and sword play? It's rather embarrassing." He struggled a few times but was staying put. The smile was now on the other mouth.

"Why would I want to do that?" Wednesday mocked him.

"When it's clearly getting the job done." She lowered her tone. Bits of tree bark cracked and chipped as Pugsley kept struggling. He wrapped his hands around the blade and tried pulling it out himself. Fresh blood soaked through the bandages but he ignored his hands being sliced. It was still to no use. The silly sight of a struggling pinned Pugsley made Wednesday almost giggle, almost. However, her stacking confidence disintegrated when she heard the sound of snapping metal.

 _Pugsley had managed to break the sword._

Wednesday seemed to notice before he did. During the split second where he was dumbfounded at his achievement, Wednesday wondered if she should jab the broken end of her sword back into him. But it would've been useless. Had she done that, Pugsley would have been in reaching distance to grab her hands. For the first time, she had no plan. And it would only be another couple of milliseconds before Pugsley pulls himself off of the tree..


	5. Chapter 5

When baby Pubert arrived years ago, the children were obviously unhappy. Both Wednesday and Pugsley would work together in figuring out ways to kill the infant. But being an Addams, he would easily avoid death. More like death avoided him. However, neither child would admit or explain exactly WHY they hated Pubert except for the common feeling of jealousy. But that wasn't it. No, that was far from the truth. There was another HUGE reason. Going back, Pugsley may have felt this way. Jealous. Wednesday was the one to lead the attacks every time. She was the one that had a completely different reason for trying to kill Pubert. Her reason, was simple, but interesting. Pugsley was already a handful to keep in line. The arrival of a third sibling was too much. Pubert was already proving himself to be a clever male Addams at such a young age. For a while, she had the deep fear of Pubert being able to take the crown in creepiness as soon as he got older. Wednesday just couldn't have that!

When a new baby is born, one of the children has to die.

This tradition was extinct for a short time. Even 'Mama was disappointed by this every time she talked about it. But Wednesday was determined to bring it back.

Yes! Back from the dead!

Wednesday unfortunately had a change of heart when Pubert "saved" them from Debbie. Although they actually weren't in any real danger.

The family put themselves in the electric chairs as a sport, for Lucifer's sake!

But it was amusing to watch the money-hungry wench fail miserably. So Wednesday wasn't actually "grateful" that Pubert showed up, she was more proud and impressed. This is when she was looking forward to see Pubert grow up in the family. But Pugsley didn't share these affections. As HE matured, and grew darker, his thoughts were nearly identical to Wednesday's when she first hated their new baby brother. But there was no changing his heart. He was going to finish what his sister started. He knew of one way to kill Pubert in an Addams style..and make sure he stayed dead. The family didn't exactly know who or what caused the youngster's disappearance, but..they didn't care. More pleased than anything. Slowly, what was once Pubert's room, was taken over by the two siblings. Pubert's toys became victims to Wednesday's pyro play. Pugsley moved in a few of his guillotines and other torture devices. He would also practice hex work with his mother and grandmother, but he personally liked using the room for torture and killing. Pugsley's first kill by himself was when there was a robber attempting to hide in Addams property. Pugsley was lucky enough to be home by himself and have the liberty of experimenting with some of his devices. To this day, Pugsley keeps a few of the man's teeth as a trophy. And his skull.

Pugsley's eyes widened in a crazy excited way. The moment he cracked a smile, Wednesday commanded the rest of her broken sword deep into Pugsley's chest. Pugsley growled in frustration at the double blow. He quickly pulled it out of himself and slid off the other end of the sword that kept him pinned to the tree. Before he could retaliate, Wednesday was gone.

She passed several other dead trees, her breathing now hard and her hair in her face. She headed towards the outside garden. So far, Pugsley hadn't followed her. Or at least by what she could see when she looked back.

Was she really running?! Running from her BROTHER?

NO! She was merely finding another "field" to challenge him on. That was all. She would restart the "battle" as soon as he showed up. She was NOT in flight mode! She was still and always will be in her fight mode! She stopped at a well that was in the garden. It was a favorite place to throw down small animals. And from time to time, people.

Now where was Pugsley? 

She only got to looking around in one direction when she felt the hot burning stab of something going through her gut. The long broken end of the sword had pierced her. Pugsley had thrown it.

"RUNNING?! That's a hard blow in your so-called 'nerve', Wednesday!" Her brother's voice boomed next to her. Wednesday quickly pulled out the now soaked sword piece from her. As soon as she got to dropping it, she felt something cold and metallic on her left wrist. Then something extremely heaving being pushed into her chest. Pugsley had forced a ball and chain onto her. Which was now attached to her arm. She instantly lost her balance and Pugsley made sure that she wouldn't recover it. He pushed her _hard_ down the stone well. The last thing she heard before feeling the pins and needles of icy water was Pugsley's maniacal laughter and the top of the well being sealed with a stone cover.

Wednesday busted her way through the door and into the house, still dripping of freezing well water. She was greeted by the sight of her family casually eating lunch at one of the smaller tables. Pugsley was right there with them, helping himself to the greenish mystery dish that was being served. They always had light meals a few hours before dinner. Wednesday let the large metal ball slam to the floor, rattling many dishes in the room. She had managed to squeeze her wrist out of the shackle but not without climbing out of the well first. And also..slicing her wrist deep in the process. Though the bleeding had stopped by now. The only things on her that were still bleeding were her fingers. Each one was missing the entire nail if not at least half of it. The table rattled violently from the vibration of the ball but no one paid any mind to it. Morticia looked up and finally noticed her daughter.

"Wednesday, that's not where we put those." She scolded her, talking about the ball and chain. Pugsley sneered and the girl rolled her eyes as she picked up the cannon-like object and threw it out of the closest window, shattering the glass. It crushed something outside but her mother was finally satisfied.

"Thank you, dear. Now come and eat if you'd like." Wednesday surprisingly joined them and served herself some of the dish. Before she started eating, she had become fed up with her crimson fingers and ripped several pieces of the table cloth off and bandaged each finger. No questions asked. Her eyes were lasers on her brother but he acted like nothing happened at all that morning and was soon leaving the table and following Gomez outside.

 _Pushing me down a freezing well and then trapping me..not bad, Pugsley..not bad.._ She had to give him credit, but she couldn't let him top her. She had to think of something new and quick. She would not let the day end with him feeling smug and triumphant! Yes, she would just think of something new before dinner rolled around. But as Morticia and 'Mama cleaned off the table and started heating up the ovens, she was still stumped without an idea. She stood up and looked around. She looked at weed pots, poison cabinets, even the silverware.

 _Was she THAT desperate to where she was looking for anything as a weapon?_

Before she could mentally yell at herself, her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Wednesday, could you take this to Lurch's room? He's been looking for this." Her mother handed her a large jug of gasoline. Why he needed it was beyond Wednesday's care. She silently grumbled at this mini chore but was soon making her way to Lurch's chamber. She came to a slow stop when something out of one of the large windows caught her attention. Smoke. Pugsley and their father were having a cigar break. She would've ignored it if it wasn't for the fiery singes of anger in the back of her mind. She quietly opened the window and eavesdropped. For some reason, she wondered if they were talking about HER, but they weren't. They only chatted about Pugsley and his grades in medical school. Pugsley apparently had the highest grades in class. Perfect actually. No surprise. It made Wednesday wonder why he didn't just live at the campus. After a few minutes, Gomez finished his cigar and left his son to finish his own. Wednesday now made herself known.

"Why don't you go and live at your school? You won't be missed much." She addressed in a snarky tone. Pugsley didn't bother looking up. He continued taking large puffs.

"Why do you want me to? Does having me here make you feel less intelligent or inferior?" What exactly did he mean by this?

"Excuse me?" Wednesday gritted her teeth. She obviously couldn't see it but her brother was smirking. Though she could probably guess.

"I'm going pretty far with this. All you've been doing is staying at home and helping out mother and 'Mama. You must be bent on becoming a useless wench like them." Pugsley answered in a calm casual tone. Wednesday felt like busting her already busted fingers into the stone wall. But she remembered the jug next to her. She ripped off the nozzle and poured the gasoline onto Pugsley a few feet below. Wednesday finally cracked a smile when she heard his grunts of surprise and frustration. But they only lasted miliseconds. Then she heard him snickering. Which turned into a laugh.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He calmly asked while wiping off his face. Wednesday remained silent.

"I don't know why you tried this. I've been drinking this stuff since I was an infant. Mother and father even put it in my bottle. Seriously, is this the best you can come up with today, Wednesday?" He continued wiping his face with his sleeve, that was also splashed. Wednesday didn't think too much into it as she hopped down to the grass where her brother was. She planned on confronting him physically until she saw the cigar he dropped. It had rolled into the grass. She quickly picked it up before he could see.

"No. THIS is." She finally answered him as she chucked the still lit cigar onto her gasoline-covered brother.


End file.
